1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface panel structure, and more particularly to an interface panel structure capable of being concealed or exposed in an electric machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. Interface outlets 2 are installed in a frame body of a conventional electric machine 1 and an opening 4 is opened at the corresponding position of the outlets 2 on a front frame 3 so as to allow the interface outlets 2 to be exposed for a user to plug in or pull out cables. However, the exposition of the front faces of the interface outlets 2 is easy to spoil the entirety outlook of the machine and the problem of assembly clearance is still existed at the front faces of the interface outlet 2 even if a decoration cover (not shown in the figure) is installed. Besides, a mold needs to remade so as to change the opening opened in the front frame when the numbers of the interface outlets 2 needs to be changed depending on a user's different requirement if the structure mentioned above is adopted. And, the interface outlets 2 installed in the frame body are also replaced through a complicate detachment procedure so as to cause the variability of the interface outlets to be limited. If a maintenance or replacement is needed, the detachment wastes time and labor. Therefore, developing an interface panel structure that is easy to be maintained and replaced and does not spoil the entirety outlook thereof is really necessary.